1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the number of pixels of an image input apparatus, such as a digital still camera and a digital video camera, has been increased in order to improve image quality of a taken image. Accordingly, it is an object to read out a sensor signal at high speed. As resolution means, a sensor is disclosed that divides a pixel signal for read-out signal outputting lines and multiplexingly outputs signals from the signal outputting lines (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-42289). There is a problem in that, in a case of outputting a sensor signal at high speed, the output signal is susceptible to influences due to surroundings and unevenness of solid imaging apparatuses. As resolution means, an imaging apparatus is disclosed that outputs a reference signal during an image blanking period and adjusts sampling timing of sensor output signals (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-208805).
However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-208805, in a case of multiplexingly outputting sensor signals from signal outputting lines, only a signal level is output. Accordingly, there is a problem in that it cannot be determined whether an amplitude of the reference signal is in an appropriate state or not. Further, there is another problem in that, since means for adjusting sampling timing of the sensor output signal is required, an image signal processing unit becomes complex, for example, thereby increasing cost.